


Горгулья и время

by Monstra (dzinki)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen, Implied Femslash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dzinki/pseuds/Monstra
Summary: В дождь каменные горгульи выглядят даже ещё хуже, чем обычно.





	Горгулья и время

**Author's Note:**

> Короткая зарисовка на тему. Фэм очень ненавязчивый, практически отсутствующий, но лично я его вижу, поэтому указываю.  
> В общем, заметили — молодцы, не заметили — тоже неплохо.

На краю здания торчала уродливого вида птица. Каменная морда разевала клюв на редких прохожих, убегающих от осеннего ливня. Вода стекала со всех сторон. Из пасти мерзкой каменной птицы тоже лилась грязь, будто её рвало прямо на чужие макушки. Шейла не моргала, глядя на всё это безобразие. Не столько потому, что в каменном теле моргать не было особой нужды, но и из-за того, как омерзительно широко уродливая птица позволяла себе скалиться.

Как вообще можно было вылепить что-то настолько уродливое, а потом повесить на стену и давать срыгивать себе на голову?

— Любуешься видом? — устало спросила ведьма.

Она растирала руки о полотенце. Пока всё вокруг заливало тёмной водой, перекрывая всё серо-синей мутной пеленой ливня, белое полотенце впитывало только кровь, становясь похожим на красное платье ведьмы.

Шейла сдвинула каменные брови со скрежетом, недовольно уставилась на ведьму. Та отвлекала дурацкими вопросами, как, впрочем, и все маги. Что-то со смертными мешками плоти определённо было не так.

— Я предполагаю, как буду сбивать эту мерзкую гадость со стены, — Шейла кивнула на каменную птицу.

Ведьма округлила глаза, големша снова уставилась на птицу.

— Зачем? — спросила ведьма растерянно.

— Гадкая птица портит вид.

Ведьма усмехнулась, и морщинки вокруг её светлых глаз стали заметнее. Шейла косилась, не поворачивая головы.

— Это не птица, — вздохнула ведьма.

— У твари есть крылья и клюв, — пробормотала Шейла. — Чего ещё надо? Не понимаю, кому в голову могло прийти тратить свои смертные лета на такую паршивую дрянь. Это бессмысленно. Даже вредно.

— О, в каменных грифонах есть смысл, — поучительно проговорила ведьма. — Отсюда не видно желоб, но без него вода бы так быстро не уходила. А если смысла бы и не было, зачем крушить зазря?

Она оттёрла пальцы от крови, но Шейла видела, как под ногтями ведьмы ещё остались крохи этой свернувшейся гадости. Смертные мешки были уязвимы. Шейла шла за ними от скуки, а они норовили сдохнуть на каждом повороте, истекали кровью, как сейчас, такие мягкие и хрупкие, что коснись их — ничего не останется.

Через несколько лет даже от старой ведьмы бы ничего не осталось. Что бы ни происходило вокруг, но рано или поздно от уязвимых мешков плоти не оставалось даже памяти.

— Ведьма говорит странные вещи, — пробормотала Шейла, ведьма изогнула седую бровь.

— Что ж, хотя бы не «старуха», — недовольно проворчала она.

Шейла фыркнула.

— Тебе ещё много лет до старухи, — проговорила Шейла тихо, ведьма сморгнула. Големша качнула головой, и камни скрежетнули. — Даже одной тысячи лет нет.

— Сочту за комплимент, — недоумённо сказала ведьма, и шум дождя перекрыл повисшее молчание.

Шейла рассматривала её прямо, не особо стесняясь каких-то условностей: тысяча лет для смертных много, так какая разница, что подумают те, кого завтра может уже и не быть. Седые волосы у ведьмы вились от влажности, а морщинки вокруг глаз расходились лучами.

Заметив пристальный взгляд, ведьма едва заметно вздрогнула.

— Я пойду проверю, как там все. Стрелы были ядовиты, и, может быть, стоит повторить кровопускание.

— Может быть, — повторила Шейла.

Ведьма поспешила обратно, в душный жар мелкой хибары на отшибе города.

— Винн, — окликнула Шейла глухо. — Голем сможет прожить больше тысячи лет.

Винн замерла на скрипучем пороге, оглянулась и снова растянула губы, и её лицо снова изменилось. Шейла хранила все эти воспоминания, и их было так много, что она терялась. Собственная память, хранящая многие годы, расползалась под пальцами, а эти выражения лица запоминались.

— Голем сможет, — согласилась Винн, всё ещё улыбаясь так светло, что Шейла удивлялась: а может ли так светло улыбаться человек?

Винн исчезла за рассохшейся от времени рамой, скрылась из виду, а дождь вокруг всё ещё шумел. Так громко, что за ним големша не слышала собственных мыслей. Что-то вокруг всегда изменялось, унося прошлое так быстро, что воспоминания стирались, изнашивались со временем, но даже тысячу лет спустя Шейла всё ещё помнила.


End file.
